Some computing devices are configured to output a graphical user interface that includes icons representing applications installed on the computing device. A computing device may receive an indication of user input to select an application icon that causes the computing device to execute an action associated with the application icon. For instance, selecting an application icon may cause the computing device to launch an application corresponding to the application icon.
Some computing devices include numerous applications and relatively small screens, which may make it difficult for a user to select a particular icon. For example, a computing device may display icons for all of the applications installed on the computing device at one time, such that the computing device outputs very small icons. Alternatively, a computing device may display a smaller number of larger icons at one time, such that a user must scroll through several screens to select a particular icon. In either case, a user may spend substantial amounts of time and effort trying to locate and select a particular icon, which may diminish the user experience.